Always Something
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: Things were going good, okay as good as any relationship she was in could go.It was a welcome change to have a healthy, no, normal, no good relationship.What she didn't plan on however was everything else in her life going up in shambles. Sequel to XOXO
1. It's always better when I'm with you

**AN:** So this story can be read alone, but it is the sequel to XOXO.Also the Chris in this story is Masters not Jericho and the John is Morrison not Cena. I hope you enjoy it!Please review and tell me what you think.Okay enough from me, on towards the story _Mrs.Randista_

* * *

A whole month. Chris and I have been together for a whole month. Time went by so fast and it only feels like we've been together for a week but at the same time it feels like a year. I don't know every time I think about it I just get even more confused. But I don't care I don't think I've been this happy since the day I signed my contract with the WWE. But then again I was so worried about messing up or botching a move in the ring that it immediately killed my buzz and I just went home and fell asleep having nightmares of severely hurting someone in the ring.

Maybe I might have been this happy when I was told of the storyline with Trish. Now I was crazily happy that day. I mean who wouldn't want to work with her. She was like a living legend and I was honored to even be in the ring with her let alone in a feud with her. But that was always overshadowed by the fact that as much as I loved being in the ring with her and how close we had become and just how much I learned from her, she was gone now. She didn't wrestle anymore and it sucked not having her around anymore.

I know I was defiantly happy the day I won the Women's Championship. But with the five wins always came the thought of the four losses. Some of them to divas I really hated to pass it on to. I just didn't know. Chris just what I always secretly wanted but was always too scared to admit it. He understood me on a level that I didn't even understand myself. He wasn't afraid to tell me when I was being more than just a little wacky and unreasonable. We still fought like always but now it was more of a constant playful banter.

But I knew it had to end sometime and today seemed to be the day. After being together constantly for a month Chris was leaving. His trial was over and Vince had told him that he would give him a call if anything opened up again. So he was leaving back to California while I stuck traveling on the east coast for at least the next month. I was worried. What if some bimbo with big boobs sank her skanky claws into him and didn't let go. I was so used to having him around constantly. He was there when went to sleep and woke up. Before and after shows there he was waiting to critique my match and give me advice. He was right there in the gym with me helping me and pushing me when I was always ready to give up.

I though that going out with Chris would divert my attention away from work but it did the opposite. It made me more focused because he made me work hard and focus. It seemed like he really did love wrestling and was living out his dream through me again and I was okay with it. But his release was something he didn't bring up. So I left that subject alone.

But that was the only closed subject. Everything else he was open about. I learned quickly that Chris was a very social being and was close with a lot of the other superstars. It came as a surprise to me but it helped me with my plan to hang with the divas more because when he was hanging with the 'guys' as he like to call it I would spend time with the divas. It was fun because now I could really engage in their talking.

It was like Chris brought out a side of me that I didn't know existed. I felt like a new person and it all came natural to me. I didn't feel like I was faking or pretending to be someone I wasn't. I sincerely liked this new person I was. I was way less bitter and cynical but I still had the sarcasm because hey it's who I am.

Currently I was out at dinner with the divas(Melina though that a lunch date was for old people forgetting the fact that we were meeting on a Sunday) brooding over the fact that by this time tomorrow Chris would be gone. I wouldn't even be able to see him off at the airport because his flight left during the show. I was trying to hide my sadness because Chris and I really didn't want anyone to know until he had left. He wasn't one for sad goodbyes so leaving during the show was perfect for him. I could tell I was being unsuccessful because some divas kept sending questioning glances my way but I would just return them with smiles. I was okay. I didn't need any sympathetic glances or gestures.

"Mickie are you okay?" I should have expected Melina to ask me this. She really was the diva I was closest to. I could open up to her easily and she always seemed to have the answer to every question or dilemma I was stuck in. She had become like a sister to me and I was glad for that because it was nice having someone other than John to talk to.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Ha yeah probably because Chris kept you up all night." Candice said and the whole table erupted with laughter. It had been an ongoing thing to get me to talk about my sex life with Chris but I had yet to give in. That was personal and just between us.

"But seriously Mickie, are you sure you're okay? You're not acting like you normal self." Melina again.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean Chris is leaving tomorrow. That's not affecting you in the slightest way?" When this came out of Maria's mouth, I was shocked for two reasons. One because I knew I had told no one other than John about Chris' leaving. I knew Chris didn't tell anyone either because he told me not to tell anyone. So how the hell did she find out? I knew for sure John didn't talk to Maria because he just didn't like her for some reason. The second reason I was shocked was because who knew Maria could even say a sentence like that? I once though the stupid act was just that, and act but time spent with her showed that it was deeply embedded into her personality and was no act.

"How did you know Chris was leaving tomorrow?" She did a little air head laugh and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Oh I can't remember who told me. I think it may have been Chris." Chris told her? The same Chris who chewed me out just for telling John goes and tells Maria. What the hell was he doing talking to Maria in the first place? When I saw him, later I had some words for him.

* * *

That was how I ended up practically red waiting for Chris to come back into the hotel room. I knew it wouldn't be right to start a fight a day before he left. I should be cherishing all of the time I had left while he was physically here but I was livid. How dare he set a double standard? I stayed there lounged across the bed with my eyes burning holes through the door for a good half an hour before Chris sauntered his way through the door.

"Hey baby. Waiting for me?" He shut the door behind him, walked over to the bed and took up a position similar to mine.

"Yeah actually I was."

"Well wait no longer." He tried to lean in for a kiss after saying that but I ducked out of the way and he sent a confused glance my way. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did."

"Well would you mind telling me because as much as I wish for it to happen I'm no mind reader."

"You gave me the silent treatment for almost a full day after I told John, my best friend, that you were leaving and then you go and tell Maria who is practically nothing to you? What the hell?" By now I had jumped up off of the bed and began pacing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Now he wanted to play stupid. I was not falling for it.

"Maria told me today that she knew you were leaving."

"I don't know how. I haven't talked to her." He was really pouring it on looking all innocent and stuff.

"Then tell me Chris, how did she find out?" By now we were screaming. It was silly that it was over such a trivial thing but it was the principal of the matter.

"I don't know maybe John told her." I could hear the sarcasm and jealousy roll of his tongue as he said John's name. He and John were close friends but he didn't like the fact that I hung out with John so much and that we did have a sexual history. I wasn't proud of it, but that was long before Chris and I got together. John was a smooth talker and just a pure sexual being. Seducing came naturally to him and I was sucked in. Chris usually did his best to keep it down and not surface his anger and jealousy but usually in the heat of our arguments it would come out.

"Oh please John wouldn't do something like that after he promised me not to tell anyone."

"Yeah and I would? Nice to know how much you trust me compared to John."

"Chris please don't bring him into this. He has nothing to do with it." He looked and me, closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. I could tell that he was counting to ten. He told me he did it to calm down or keep from saying something he might regret. I couldn't tell which he was doing it for. He opened his eyes and I knew he didn't want to argue anymore and that was a good thing because I didn't either.

"I'm sorry, your right. I had no reason to bring him into this like that. But I know I didn't tell anyone, why would I? It was my idea in the first place to leave unnoticed." I stopped my pacing and he opened up his arms for a hug. "Forgive me?" I couldn't resist so naturally I went into his arms and gave in to the hug. I could lay in his arms forever. It was truly heaven and I was going to seriously miss having him around for hugs whenever I wanted.

"Can we just forget about this and go to sleep?" Arguing with Chris always took a lot out of me.

"Well we have to change first."

"I don't wanna." I said as he sat up and tossed me back down on the bed not too gently.

"Oh well, you have to. Last time you didn't change before beds I was picking glitter out of my hair and off of me for about a week and you woke up looking like a racoon." I smiled at the memory and managed to drag myself up and into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

I was all too happy when I was done and I slid back into bed where Chris was already waiting watching the news like always. Now that made me wonder a little. He would always watch the news before going to sleep. I ignored the voice of the nasal anchor man on the screen and wrapped my arms around Chris and laid my head on his chest. What was I going to do when he was gone? I didn't want to think about it. It scared me. Just as my thoughts about having to be without Chris kicked up into full speed, I felt his arms wrap around me and he gave me a little squeeze.

"I love you Mickie." Suddenly things didn't seem as bad anymore. I had him here and now and I was more than happy about that.


	2. I just don't want to say goodbye

The next morning I tried to say in bed for as long as possible not wanting to get up and face the fact that it would be my last day with Chris. But Chris always had other plans. He seemed to always be up at the crack of dawn even before the roosters. He would go out for a morning run because he said it was the perfect way to start off the day. Usually he would drag me out of bed and make me run with him. I would complain about it, but secretly I loved it because the view I got when I fell behind him was pretty darn good. That plus the nice morning shower after the run where there was more than just showering going on if you know what I mean, was really the best way to start off the day.

But today wasn't like that. By the time I had gotten up Chris was missing in action. At first I thought that he may have just gone and started the day without me. He would do that sometimes if the previous day was not so good(which usually mean I had a match with Beth) and he knew I would be sore. He would run by himself and have breakfast ready for me when I woke up. Those were good days. But that wasn't today. The room showed no signs of Chris or the fact that he could ever have been there. It took me some time but eventually the thought that he could have tricked me into thinking he was leaving that night and could have up and left in the middle of the night.

Could he do something like that to me? Would he do something like that to me? I could feel the anger begin to build up inside me and just as I reached over for the phone to call him and have it out, the door opened and he walked in sweaty and in his running clothes. I felt bad for thinking that he would leave like a thief in the night like that but I was still angry at the fact that he had gone without me. However I didn't let it show because lately I had become a little of an emotional wreck and I needed to gather myself. I didn't need Chris worrying about sending me to a shrink or something because I knew he would if he though I was off my rocker in the slightest and that was how I was acting.

"I see you ran without me today."

"Yeah, I thought you would want to sleep in a little today because yesterday didn't seem too easy on you." He walked over to the stand by the bed and placed his water bottle and towel there. He then walked over to where his suitcases were hidden under the bed. How could I have forgotten he put them there? He went in and began picking out clothes for the day.

"It wasn't that bad I would have run with you." Okay that was a lie I would have been complaining the whole time. I was very achy and sore because of the fact that I had slept harder than usual and in a weird position. My neck could hardly turn, my thighs were burning like I had just run a marathon, and my feet were throbbing. I didn't know why, but it sure did hurt. Maybe it was all just from the thought of running. Scary . . .

"Oh well what's done is done. But get up and ready because I'm taking you out today for the whole day, or at least until its time for you to go do your show." I could hardly make out what he was saying because it was muffled by the suitcase his head was currently in, but when I did make it out I wanted to jump for joy.

I hurried to get ready because the quicker we got out the more time I would have to spend with him.

"So what's the first stop today?" I asked as we pulled out from the parking garage of the hotel.

"Breakfast because I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I could eat. What about after breakfast?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I just rolled my eyes and hoped it wasn't too bad.

* * *

It wasn't until we were in the car on the way to the next activity that Chris told me what the plans were for the day.

"You how we got off to a rocky start right Mickie?" Rocky was an understatement. The only reason I considered going on a date with Chris was because it was a challenge by the divas. It was more of a game to me. I thought they seriously wanted to screw up my life. They wanted me to date a guy from each roster every week. It seemed easy until they said the part about continuing with the previous guys while dating the new ones.

Needless to say I didn't get very far with the slutty plan. Chris however was the fist guy I dated and I made it my mission to take out my frustrations on him. I ruined almost every date we had and always managed to turn it around to be his fault. It was fun until I think I started to fall for him. But once he mentioned the l word it was all over. I avoided him like the plague and never even spoke to him until about a month ago. We talked and now we are where we are now after a lot of hard work.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best beginning to a good relationship."

"Well I've decided to change that."

"And how are you going to do that? With you handy, dandy time travel machine?"

"Well no. What I do have is a bowling alley, and amusement park." I just stared at him. What the hell was he getting at? "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"It was at those two places that we had our two worst dates."

"Ohhhhhhh" I felt like a super idiot now. How could I forget? Talk about disastrous. The bowling alley was our first date and I started a fight between him and another guy which lead to us getting thrown out. The amusement park was less of my fault though. I was having a good time against my will, but when I told him I wanted to leave he dragged me on one last ride and it got stuck before it really even began. We started arguing and gave the whole park a free show. We exchanged some colorful insults during that argument. It was probably worse than the first one.

Looking back on it I felt bad because it was a good idea and in normal situations under normal circumstances I would have loved it. But I was there because of the divas and I wasn't feeling much for Chris at the time. I don't know how he put up with me for so long.

"But now I'm going to change that and give you some of the best memories at these two places to replace the ones you have." He looked over at me and gave me one of his killer smiles. I had no other choice than to smile back. This should be interesting.

* * *

"Chris, what am I supposed to do with all of this stuff?" We were walking back to the car leaving the amusement park because it was getting late and I had a show and he had to pack his stuff and prepare to leave. In both of our hands was an endless amount of stuffed animals. There was no way all of this stuff would be able to go with him or me.

"You don't want my gifts to you? I won them for you."

"Well I can't keep it all."

"I guess not huh. Well you have to at least keep one. We can go over to that bench to figure out what one that is." We walked over to the bench and dropped them on it. They all didn't fit though some fell onto the ground. He then began and search for the perfect one I guess. It took a while, but eventually he came out with a light brown lion that was really big and had a lot of hair in his mane. It had a smile on its face like it had just caught something good to eat. It reminded me of Chris a lot. I looked at him and he was grinning like he knew what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes. "Now I have to find one for myself. Particularly one you won. You did win some didn't you?" I just lightly slapped him as an answer. He went back into the pile, but took less time this go round. He emerged with a medium sized panda bear. I rolled my eyes again.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of these things?"

"I don't know" We did end up giving them away to little kids in the park. I kept the lion and he kept the panda. Why he picked a panda, I had no idea.

The car ride back to the hotel was quiet for the most part. The day had been good. I had dominated Chris this time in bowling. Which is partly why he went to the park and won all that stuff. We had fun though and now it was sinking in again that Chris was leaving tonight. While I would be doing the show, he would be on a plane back to California. It sucked terribly.

When we got to our room at the hotel I went to my stuff to pack a bag for the show and he went to gather his things. We did it in silence because we didn't know what to say. The ride to the airport was worse than the one to the hotel. This time we both would try to start sentences but they would get left in the air, no words said. I didn't want him to go. What was I going to do? I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to just do a show and retreat back to my room to prepare for another show. I never realize how bad and boring my life before Chris really was until he came into my life. Now I wondered how I would survive without him. Was it love? I had yet to tell Chris I loved him even though he told me every day a countless amount of times. He said he wouldn't rush me and he wasn't.

Though I know it must hurt him at least a little, I couldn't say it. I didn't know what I felt and I wasn't in a rush to figure it out. I'd rather live in blissful ignorance of my feelings and emotions for Chris, but I couldn't help but to feel the sadness of having him leave.

At the airport we waited for his flight to be called for boarding. We were sitting in the chairs and I was so close to him I was practically glued to his side. I didn't know if I would be able to let go when I had to leave and that was scary. I didn't want to feel like that but I did.

"Baby, I think it's time for you to leave to go to the arena." We had been in silence so long it was weird to hear his voice again.

"I think I can stay here for a little while longer and make it on time."

"You don't know if there's going to be traffic or not or how long it'll take you to get out of this zoo." I let out a long sigh because I knew he was right.

"I guess it's time for me to go then." I slowly stood up, and got my stuff.

"I'll call you when the shows over, or when I get home. Yeah probably when I get home. But you'll probably be sleep." He stood too and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head in his shoulder. I would have been a lot more comforted if he wasn't leaving.

"No you can call. I'll probably be up."

"We'll see." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yeah, yeah I know."I stepped back a little and leant in for a kiss. It was a long one and it was filled with a lot of emotion. My lungs were burning by the time we finally pulled away. I let go of him and picked up my bags. "You better call."

"You know I will." He swooped back down for another kiss. "I love you." I replied with a kiss of my own and that was it. I walked back occasionally looking back at him and every time I did he would wave at me with that wide smile of his warming my heart. I smiled back but I knew that things wouldn't be perfect with him gone. I only hoped the days would be bearable.

* * *

**AN: **So that's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I have a lot of faith in this story and it's the one I've worked the hardest on. Right now I'm in the process of typing chapter five so when thats done chapter three will be up. It shouldn't take too long but I have brunt my hand and it does hurt to type so that might cause a slight delay. Hopefully it won't talke too long.

Thanks for reviewing CenaFan1395 and alana2awesome.

_Mrs.Randista_


	3. Looking at me like I even care

I tried not to let it show how much Chris' absence was affecting me. But for about a week after he left I was borderline depressed. I tried to hide it and only mope when I was by myself, but it didn't work much. We did talk to each other everyday on the phone, but that didn't feel like enough. I don't know how everyone else did it. I mean some superstars were even married. They were good and I needed some lessons from them.

But even as I realized that maybe I should ask some people for advice I was too stubborn to do it. For some reason I was scared of letting everyone know how deep my feelings for Chris ran. They didn't need to know. Only he and I needed to know that stuff.

"Can you at least pretend you're listening to me?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Melina. We were both at the gym and were running on the treadmills.

"I'm sorry, just been losing sleep lately." It was true Chris and I would stay on the phone talking until one of us fell asleep or realized the other was falling asleep. That usually ended up being around three or four in the morning for me which was usually nothing for him. The time differences were killer.

"Yeah, I know Chris and all. Can we stop running for a minute?"

"Wow even sleep deprived I can out run you. What's wrong Mel? Getting old?" I turned my treadmill off and walked over to the bench on the other side of the gym. It was empty because we had come to the arena early just to workout. The show didn't start for another four or five hours.

"So how is everything with Chris? Is he doing good?" She sat down next to me and began drinking from her water bottle.

"Yeah, he's good. He got the job at the gym, so now he's just working as a trainer and doing some little local shows here and there." He seemed content over the phone telling me this but I knew he wasn't too happy with what he was doing. He wanted to be on the road wrestling with a major company, not doing local shows.

"Oh that's good." She fiddled with her hands and looked around the gym. I knew she had something she wanted to ask me, but was too afraid to do it. Eventually she worked up the nerve to do it and spat it out. "What about you Mickie? You don't seem so good yourself." I rolled my eyes. It was that again.

"I'm fine. Honestly I'll be okay. It's just this first week. I'll be fine I just need to adjust." She nodded. She seemed pleased enough with my answer. I just hoped it was true. That after this week suddenly things would get better.

"You should come out with us tonight. It's just us divas." The last time she had invited me out she failed to mention everyone was bringing their beaus. I felt like shit because Chris had only been gone for a day and I didn't have anyone. But I did need to get out. Chris was constantly telling me that. At least this time there would be no guys.

"I guess I could come out." She immediately brightened and jumped up.

"Ok we're meeting up after the show in my locker room."

"Wait I don't have anything to wear. I'll have to go back to the hotel after the show."

"Then I'll go with you. If I don't you'll probably spend the whole night on the phone with Chris." I smiled because I knew she was right. We spent a little more time working out, but had to cut it short when Dave called her. I still couldn't see how those two were together but hey, whatever floats their boats.

I went back to my locker room to take a shower and start to get ready for the upcoming show. I took a shower and got dressed for the show. I was talking to myself going over what was to happen in my match as I walked out of the bathroom only to walk into John.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with your secret woman." I said as I walked around him to sit on the couch. For the past three weeks I had been seeing less and less of John because he had meet some secret woman he wouldn't tell anyone about. I was happy for him, but sad that he didn't trust me enough to tell me who this woman was, and that I had been put on the back burner for her. Okay I may have done the same to him with Chris, but he at least knew why I did it. Chris wasn't staying for that long. We had a time limit on out time together.

"There is no longer a secret woman. The fun of the secret wore off and as a person, not only is she boring, she's crazy." He came over to the couch and sat down.

"Wow, still not going to tell me who she is?"

"No. It's rather embarrassing." I just smiled I would figure who this person was even if I had to do some snooping around.

"So how's everything in you love life goin?"

"Good. Everything's just great." We sat there in silence for a while both in our own little worlds until I remembered my argument with Chris about Maria before he left. I had been meaning to talk to John about it for a while now. "Did you happen to talk to Maria and tell her Chris was leaving?"

"No. Why the hell would I talk to Maria?" I rolled my eyes at his unreasonable dislike for Maria.

"I don't know. But she knew and I didn't tell her, neither did Chris. You're the only other person who knew."

"I don't talk to her. She's crazy. Maybe she listened in on your conversation or something. She's kind of obsessed with you."

"No, she's not. She wouldn't do something like that."

"Well I didn't tell her."

"Okay, okay I believe you." There was another silence. They weren't uncomfortable silences, but it didn't feel right. We hadn't spoken in a couple of day yet here we were with nothing to say. "Have you talked to Vanessa lately?" Vanessa was one of Chris' friend back in California who he had brought out with him when he first came back before we got together. She was his faux girlfriend in a plan made to make me jealous. I had gotten John to pretend to be my boyfriend in return and of course it didn't work out as planned. Chris and I eventually got together and John and Vanessa were on the verge, but they never surpassed flirting. It was sad because they were good for each other.

"Yeah she called me Saturday. We talked."

"That's all?"

"Mickie that's what you do on the phone. You talk."

"You can have phone sex too." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Not everyone is like you and Chris."

"You'd be surprised. But still, why don't you two get together?"

"Because we're friends." I just looked at him.

"You have enough 'friends'. You need a girlfriend. And not some mystery girl. I mean your last real girlfriend was Melina." He let out a sigh.

"It's been that long?"

"Yes it has."

"I guess I could try something with her. I don't know though. She's so far."

"You have a apartment in California. It could work. I'm going to call her and tell her." I got up and went in search of my phone. Vanessa and I were good friends because she was sweet and one of Chris' closest friends.

"You're not calling her." He got up off of the couch and followed me around the room.

I found my phone buried in my gym bag. I took it out and went to the phone book in search of her number as John tried everything to get the phone out of my hands. He seized my hands with his and it turned into an all out war. I kicked him, bit him, and tried just about everything but I was unsuccessful. He snatched the phone out of my hands and held it above his head knowing I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"John stop. It's not fair to use your height as an advantage." I tried to jump and get it, but it wasn't working. So I did the only other thing I could. I jumped on him. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled a little before falling to the ground which brought both of us down. Since he was caught off guard, when we landed on the ground with me on top of him the phone slipped out of his hand and I grabbed it. I was so happy about winning this battle with my sheer genius thoughts that I didn't even realize the position we were in. I certainly didn't take notice of how John was looking at me and I definitely didn't realize he was leaning up to me until it was too late. He kissed me.

I was shocked. It came out of nowhere. I quickly shoved him back and stood up. I made sure I took a good ten steps back from him. I would have taken more but my legs met the back of the couch and I couldn't move anymore.

"You should leave." He stood up too and began to brush invisible dirt off of his clothes.

"Mickie I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He started to take a couple of steps toward me, but I turned and walked to the other side of the couch.

"You should leave."

"Come on. I didn't mean to do it. I just got caught up in the past."

"Well the past is gone. So you should leave." He gave me a hard stare. I just stared back not breaking. He let out an angry sigh and quickly walked to the door, roughly opened it, and slammed it shut after he walked out of it.

I slowly sank down and sat on the couch. What had happened? Things were fine. We were just playing around like we always did. I mean it wasn't the first time we hand ended up in a position like that. It was how we joked around. We wrestled each other constantly, but never had he kissed me. Not since we stopped fooling around a good three or four months ago. What he hell triggered him to do it? Had he really gotten caught up in the past? I didn't want to know.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? Did I just stop talking to him? I mean what if he did it again? I had Chris now. Did I tell Chris what happened? He would freak out. He didn't like the friendship I had with John from the beginning. This would definitely be the final straw for him. But John was my best friend. He helped me to realize so many things that had gotten my life where it is now. He even had helped to get Chris and I together. So it had to have just been a slip up. Which meant there was no need to tell Chris right?


	4. The kids are hanging out

After the show I was still questioning whether to tell Chris or not. I didn't want any drama to erupt. Drama between Chris and me hardly ever landed us in a good place. But what the hell was John thinking? I wanted to wish that is really was a slip up but something told me not to be so naive.

If Melina sensed something on the ride back to the hotel, she didn't say anything and I was happy about that. I quickly got an outfit together and got dressed in it and we were back out the door.

The place they picked was big, but it was packed and that made it seem fifty times smaller. The bar was in the center and the dance floor was around it. There were little sections off to the side that were dark and I didn't even want to think about what was going on there. I tried my best not to be a kill joy and I joined everyone on the dance floor trying to forget about the locker room incident and for the most part I did. I had fun dancing with the divas, but it was too crowded. People I didn't know and didn't want to know were brushing up against me touching places that didn't need to be touched and I didn't like that. We stopped for a much needed break and found a booth to sit at. Everyone split up to either get a drink or use the bathroom. I just sat at the table as the truth of the night came back to me. I was more than ready to either hop back on the dance floor to forget again, or clear out the bar. I was about to get up to do both when Jillian joined me, but she wasn't alone.

"I have someone who wants to meet you." She said as she looked at the guy who was hanging off of her arm. He wasn't too bad looking, but I didn't pay much attention to how he looked. I was too busy throwing death glares at her. She forced him to sit across from me, and grinned at me. I just gave her an incredulous look. Was she serious? Had she already forgotten I had Chris? "Well have fun." She then practically ran away from the table. I made a vow to punch her in the face the next time I saw her.

"Sorry I don't know what she told you, but I already have someone." I tried to let him down lightly hoping that if I did he would leave me alone to go back to my plans.

"Oh that's okay. I'm not really looking for anyone. Just wanted to talk to you because you looked like you could use someone to talk to." Maybe he wasn't going to leave. I sighed under my breath and gave him a fake smile. I guess talking to him wouldn't cause anything. I'd never see him again.

So I spent most of the rest of the night talking to him about pointless meaningless things because it seemed the divas had abandoned me. If they planned this . . . I would come up with a long intricate plan for their death.

Finally Melina came to my rescue with the divas behind her. By the smiles on their faces I could tell it was planned. I was going to get back at them for this.

"Mickie we're all about to leave now."

"Okay." I stood up and turned back to the guy. I didn't even know his name. "Well it was nice talking to you." He stood up and walked closer to me.

"Yeah I enjoyed it." We just stood there. This was awkward.

"Well bye." I said as I stuck my hand out for a handshake. A hug seemed a little too intimate and I hardly knew the guy. We shook hands and I was about to turn away to leave but before I knew it he had a hold on my shoulders and his lips were on mine. It was disgusting. His lips were cracked and it seemed as if he as trying to eat my face. So I did the only other thing I could. I kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over and I kneed him in the face. I was angry. I felt violated and just dirty. I stormed out of the club not caring if the divas were behind me or not.

I couldn't believe they would let something like that happen. Melina was the first one to catch up to me, but it was because of the fact that I had came with her so I was standing beside her car.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her when she finally walked over to the car.

"I don't know I was as shocked as you were. I was going to yell at you for talking to someone else when you have Chris. But then they explained what they were doing and now I see it was something that just got out of hand." She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"What got out of hand? What was the plan in the first place?" I didn't understand why they felt the need to try and fix my life for me whenever they felt it wasn't going how they wanted. It was like some sick little game where I was the puppet and they played with my life for their own pleasure. Sure the first time it worked and Chris and I got together, but so it could have turned out so many different ways. It was like my life was some soap opera and they threw different things in and sat back with popcorn to watch the drama unfold.

"They just wanted to cheer you up. They didn't plan on him kissing you. They just wanted to get your mind off of Chris for a minute and I don't blame them because everything with you always seems to come back to him. They just wanted you to have fun without him around."

"Well it wouldn't be the smartest thing to just throw another guy in there. I just . . . I can't deal with this right now. Can we leave?"

"Yeah, lets go." I got in the car and didn't say anything else the whole ride back to the hotel. I was still mad though because being kissed by that unknown guy made me realize how much I'd rather have John kiss me again and that scared me. Because it was John I was wishing he was, not Chris.

I had never compared John and Chris and I really didn't want to start now. They were two entirely different people. My time with John was spent in quick sessions in the locker rooms or anywhere we could meet, because of the fact that I was cheating on Matt with John. Everything with John was hot and always left me satisfied yet wanting more. We weren't too good with keeping it a secret and Matt did know, and after breaking up with Matt, John and I were no more. That was when we had become friends. The glamor of being with John was no longer there because it wasn't wrong to be with him anymore. It was like I only wanted him then because we both knew we couldn't be together, but when we could, we didn't want each other anymore.

Did that mean that now that I was with Chris and anything with John couldn't happen suddenly the appeal of him wanting me or me wanting him could suddenly come back stronger than ever? I didn't like the thought of that. I was happy with Chris. He was what I wanted.

When I got back to my room, I was still a wreck. I knew I had to call Chris because it would only make his suspicious if I didn't call him or answer his calls. But I was afraid that if I did, I would get word vomit and tell him about the night's events. I knew he wouldn't care about the kiss from the nameless bar guy. It was John's kiss I was worried about.

I was pacing around the room think if I should tell him or not when the phone rand. I cringed because I knew it was him. I sighed took a deep breath and walked over to the phone deciding I wouldn't tell him. It would be better to do it in person than over the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey. Where were you? I called earlier but you didn't answer." I had never been eased so much by just a voice. Hearing him speak immediately brought my mood up.

"Oh I just went out with the divas. I couldn't hear anything over the music. That's probably why I missed your call."

"Oh. I saw the show. You did good. How did the rest of your night go?" I let out a sigh and proceeded to tell him about what had happened in the club and I made sure I included the part where I hit the guy. "Wow, I'm gone for a week and already they're helping you to move on."

"I know right. It's crazy I mean who does that?"

"Calm down. I was joking. I'm sure they were only trying to help."

"Well it didn't help much."

"But they tried and you should be happy they care enough about you to try and cheer you up. There's no reason to be so down Mick Mick." I smiled at his ridiculous nickname for me. "You'll be over here in no time, or maybe I'll pay you a visit, but until then we can do this. I mean unless you only want me for my body. Then this arrangement could be heading for failure." All I could do was laugh. He always managed to change my moods at the drop of a hat.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my voice of reason. For helping me think clearly when I'm too angry and stubborn to do it myself."

"That's what I'm here for. But as much as I would like to spend the whole night on the phone with you I have to go now. I know you're tired and I have an early start tomorrow." I let out a sigh.

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"I'll call you whenever I have time. Maybe on my lunch."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. I love you." He hung up and the conversation was over.

My mood was way better than it was when I answered the phone. I just wished I was as secure in our relationship as he was. I mean I know if he told me some woman kissed him I would flip out. That was probably one of the biggest differences between Chris and myself. He trusted people and had faith in them, while I always though the worst of them.

But I did trust John enough to hope that he really did get caught up in the past. I had enough faith in him to know that he wouldn't try something so stupid again. Because if he did, I knew I would have to tell Chris and I really didn't want to. He may have taken kissing a random dude okay, but John was a different story. I worked with John. John was my best friend and we were constantly around each other. The likeness of more than one kiss happening was way higher than it was with random dude.

As much as I liked Chris and loved what we had, if it came to a point where I had to choose one of them I honestly didn't know who I would pick.


	5. Well call the records

The next morning I decided to spend the larger part of my day in my room lounging around watching tv. After all of the drama that happened the previous day I was more than happy to just be by myself pigging out watching crappy day time television. That and I was afraid that if I saw one of the divas besides Melina, I would beat them senseless.

Sure talking to Chris and Melina helped me to see why they did what they did, but it didn't stop me from still being mad at them. I didn't like the thought of someone other than me controlling my life. I liked making the decisions. I liked being in control. The more they did things trying to get me to do what they wanted (their so called help) the more I wanted to rebel and do the opposite, or something just as shocking.

I was in the middle of a very entertaining reality show when someone knocked on my door. I sighed and wondered who the hell it was. I walked over to the bathroom to get a robe because I didn't want this unwanted visitor to see my in my pyjamas. They weren't raunchy or anything, but they were Micky Mouse pyjamas and I didn't want anyone making boring puns or bad jokes about them.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly cautiously looking out the small amount I had opened it to see who was on the other side. It was John. The look on his face showed that he knew I didn't want him there. I was surprised that he would even show up after what happened yesterday. We stood like that for the longest. Me with my head half out of the door and him standing there trying to think of something to say because he probably hadn't planned this out past knocking on the door.

"Ummm Hi?" I said trying to get some conversation started.

"Oh yeah. Hey." Another round of silence.

"Is there a certain reason you're here?" It felt wrong to be talking to him like this. Usually I would just invite him in, but after yesterday it didn't seem right to do that.

'Oh yeah. I'm sorry I'm so out of it. Here." He proceeded to produce a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to me. They were beautiful. Thankfully they weren't roses because that might have made it a little weird, but they were beautiful and I was happy to receive them. "Read the card." I smiled and searched around the bouquet for a card when I finally located it I ripped it from the flowers and opened it to read what was inside. _Sorry about yesterday. We don't kiss our best friends in the Palace of Wisdom. Forgive me?_ I had to laugh.

"I forgive you John." Those words seemed to make all of the tension in the air disappear. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

" I promise you it won't happen again. I don't know what happened to me."

"Okay." I then opened the door all of the way and stepped away from it so he could come in. Now that the tension and nervousness was gone and I knew he wouldn't do it again I felt comfortable enough to let him in. I walked over to the bathroom to put the robe back up because it was just John. While I was in there I heard the door shut and him walking around the room.

"Someone's eating for two, or three or four." I heard him say. He must have seen my room service order.

"Oh shut up." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed where he was sitting eating my food.

We spent a good three or four hours sitting there making fun of as many movies as we could and eating mass amounts of junk food. I knew we both were going to need to work out extra hard to work all of the sugar off. I was just happy to spend some time with John though. Because between him having a secret girlfriend and me having Chris, we hadn't spent time together like we used to. It was fun because John was just as crazy as I was and he just made me want to go crazy and act like a kid. That's why he was my best friend because I could tell him anything and he was just fun to be around.

We were in the middle of making fun of some stupid reality show when my phone rang. I went to answer it and was surprised to find it was Chris. I had been having so much fun I forgot I was waiting for his call.

"Hey." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey. I told you I would call."

"Yeah you did and I'm happy you did."

"You sound better than you did last night. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, what you said really helped."

"It's good to know that. So what are you doing?" I hesitated for a moment wondering if I should tell him about John being here. I decided against it.

"Just watching tv."

"Sounds exciting."

"It is." We talked for a little longer, but way too soon it was over. He had to get back to whatever he was doing so the conversation was over.

"I take it that was Chris." I nearly jumped out of my skin. While on the phone I had forgotten he was in the room. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves back down.

"Yes it was. How did you know?" He just looked at me.

"I'd say that goofy smile was a dead give away." I could feel said smile start to creep it's way back on my face and had a hard time keeping it off. I couldn't help it. Chris just made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"I can't help it." I was laughing by now.

* * *

Another couple of hours we were still on the bed watching tv. Neither of us had anything else to do so I think it was safe to say that was how the whole day would be spent. I was happy because things were back to normal between us.

We were back to joking around like we used to and it was fun. Because before Chris stepped back into the picture, it use to be just us. Hanging out because he was really the only friend I had. He was the one who coached me through everything. From realizing my relationship with Matt was shit to getting together with Chris. It was all him.

I was scared to think of how my life would have turned out of I had really tried my hardest to resist his charms. Would I still be with Matt? Would he still have been trying to get into my pants? Would Chris even be in the picture? It was hard to imagine my life as something other than what it was.

It was while we were in the middle of a Maury episode trying to guess if the person was a male or female that there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"No." We just stared at each other and there was a knock again. "You should get that."

"It's your room not mine."

"Which is why I'm telling you to get it." I gave him a sugary sweet smile and he groaned and got up to answer the door. He stood in the doorway so I couldn't see who it was on the other side. Whoever it was he shared a brief conversation with them before he shut the door and walked back over to the bed. "Who was it?" I asked after he walked back over without saying anything.

"It's for you of course." Was all he said before sitting back on the bed and continuing to watch tv. I wanted to slap him, but I should have expected it from him because I made him answer the door. I quickly got up off of the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and quickly shut it again after seeing who was on the other side. After getting over my initial shock, I opened the door again. I was sad to see that I wasn't seeing things and Matt really was on the other side of the door.

"Should I go?" He asked after I had been staring at him for a few moments without saying anything. I wanted to scream yes. Leave immediately, but I couldn't. I had seriously screwed him over and felt bad because of it. I felt a if I owed him a lot for stringing him along like I did.

"No. Sorry I was just a little shocked. I wasn't expecting you that for sure." I let out a nervous laugh. I was seriously worried that he had come to his senses and finally realized how bad I was to him and was here to murder me to get his revenge. Silly, yeah, but not too far fetched.

"Yeah I know. It is out of the blue but I though I'd pay you a visit. We haven't spoken since..." He left it in the air and we both knew he didn't need to finish that sentence. We both knew what he meant.

"Yeah. We haven't."

"So do you have time? Maybe we could go out to lunch or something to catch up with each other." He flashed those pearly whites and I knew I couldn't say no. But one look down and my clothes and my pyjama clad body showed that it could be a problem.

"Well as you can see I'm not exactly dressed to impress."

"I have the time. I can wait for you to get dressed."

"That would be great." I thought about inviting him in, but then I remembered John was still in there. I wasn't naive enough to think that they could be in there with each other without something starting.

"I'll come back in a hour I guess." I let out a sigh of relief that he seemed to be reading my mind and gave him a grateful smile and he walked away. I shut the door and slid down against it to the floor. John didn't even notice my distress.

"I told you Shawna was really Shawn!" I just rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over the tv and turned it off. "What are you doing? It wasn't over yet!"

"Well maybe if you hurry over to your room, you can catch the rest of the show."

"Why can't I watch it over here?"

"Because I have to get dressed."

"For what?" He was looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm going out with Matt." He gave me this weird look. I couldn't place the emotion behind it, but before I could even begin to think about what it was, he changed it and it was back to normal.

"Oh. Have fun." Then he was up and out of the door. I just shrugged it off and went on about getting ready.


	6. But I've got a girl for me at home

About an hour and a half later I sat in a restaurant across from Matt picking with my napkin. We had already ordered out meal and we were sitting in silence having already made small talk. I was nervous. Nervous because I hadn't been alone with him since we broke up and I was worried that this wouldn't turn out so well.

What could he possibly have to say to me? I didn't really want to know. I had treated him badly and I wasn't ready for him to come and have it out at me and yell at me for cheating. Sure I may have deserved it, but I didn't want it.

"You look like you're waiting for me to send you off to the exile." He said with a little laugh. I couldn't even laugh. I was too worried. Thinking of the worst things that could happen. "Mickie I'm really over everything that happened. I've gotten over it." I looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face. Could he be serious. Was he over it?

"You are?"

"Yeah. Sure I loved you, but I've gotten over the fact that I wasn't the one for you. John obviously is I mean you're still together." I had made the epic mistake of taking a sip of water before he spoke. So when he mentioned the whole John thing I snorted and dribbles of water seeped out of my mouth. I quickly swallowed before it all came out and continued to laugh. He gave me a puzzled look trying to figure out what was so funny and I smiled.

"Johnny and I aren't together." How could he even think that? I thought everyone knew Chris and I were together. We hadn't announced it, but most people assumed we were. But where did he get John from?

"Really? I'm sorry. I haven't really been keeping up with things lately. And when he opened the door I was convinced you two were still together."

"We never were together as a couple. And he's my best friend. We do spend a lot of time around each other."

"Yeah I know." His reply was sarcastic and very bitter. It was all it took for me to return to my previous nervous state. I wanted to bolt out of the restaurant. I wasn't up for a scene or him freaking out. Did he call me her to simply have it out at me? He said he was over it but after that comment it didn't sound like it.

"Matt I've told you a million and one times that I'm sorry for what happened between us. I know it doesn't make it alright, but I'm sorry it happened the way it did."

"I know. I understand. That's in the past. But you know sometimes I think about what could have been between us." I cringed. He wasn't supposed to be reminiscent. He was supposed to be looking ahead with someone who wasn't me.

Thankfully I was saved from hearing what his thoughts were by the waitress. She brought out our food and the rest of the meal was spent on safe topics like past shows and a lot of other work related topics.

* * *

I happily returned to my hotel room pleased with how the rest of my time with Matt had went. I couldn't return to how I was before he arrived because I had ate and had now more room left to be reckless and eat mounds of junk food.

Walking into the bathroom I changed into something more comfortable. Not the pyjamas again because something told me Matt was not my last visitor for the day. Not knowing what else to do I shuffled around the hotel room bored. I was still coming off of my anxiety high from spending time with Matt so I couldn't partake in my favorite activity of all. Sleeping.

I spent a good hour of my time sprawled out on the bed with the tv on but not really watching it. Nothing good was on anyway. I had just had enough of the boredom and was about to randomly call anyone when there was a knock on my door. I was happy for company to save me from my bored state, but I was worried it might have been Matt again. Slowly I walked over to the door and opened it. Thankfully it wasn't him and Melina was there instead.

Before I could even begin a greeting sentence I was blown out of the way and she rushed into the room. I slowly shut the door and threw a puzzled look her way because she was now pacing back and forth talking to herself rapidly in Spanish. She was talking so fast I doubt I could have understood her if she were speaking English. She suddenly stopped and looked at me as if she just realized I was there.

"Mickie what the hell is wrong with you?!" I was taken back. What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't the one who busted into the room going crazy, pacing like a caged lion and speaking another language.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What is wrong with you?" She was practically yelling at me and I was getting mad. What gave her the right to bust into my room and verbally attack me for no apparent reason?

"Nothing is wrong with me. I should be the one asking what's wrong with you."

"Oh I'm fine. I'm not the one whose lost her mind."

"What are you talking about?" She walked up in front of me and gave me a hard glare."Yesterday you freaked out at me when that guy kissed you and that wasn't even my fault." Why was she even bringing this up I thought we had gotten over this.

"I understand that it wasn't your fault now, but what does it have to do with this?"

"I just don't get why? I mean I thought we went through this. One man at a time. It's that simple. I mean especially when you have a man like Chris. Why wouldn't it be easy?"

"Melina I have no idea what you're talking about. There is only one man. I haven't cheated on Chris." I was confused. I still had no idea what the hell she was talking about. I wanted to punch her or something to make her start making some kind of sense.

"So you broke up with him? What the...Mickie! Why would you so something so stupid? I thought you were smart? That man loves you and you just go and rip his hear out, stomp on it, and shred it into a million little pieces!" Now I was offended. She called me stupid. Where was she even getting these thoughts from? I hadn't broken up with Chris.

"I did not break up with him." That just seemed to anger her more.

"So you are cheating on him. How twisted is this? The second time? I don't get how you do it. I don't see why you do it. I mean if you like one so much just dump the other. Don't drag both along that's just sick." Was she serious? I didn't know if I should knock her out for talking about me like that or question what she was talking about again. She didn't seem to answer my questions and I was starting to really wonder what she was ranting about. I settled on a mixture of both. I swept her feet from under her, because as angry as I was getting I didn't feel comfortable punching her in the face because she was my still my friend. For now at least. I kept her down with my foot on her chest.

"Now, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your inability to stay committed. I never took you for the slutty type Mick. You've got your head so far up your ass that you can't see how good you've got it. I understand there's a lot of men out there that want you and are in love with you but that doesn't mean spread you legs the moment one flashes a smile at you." That did it. I was trying to be nice but it looked like she wasn't having it. She went too far. She was intentionally trying to hurt me and it was working. But she went too far.

She hit my true weakness and that was the fact that after I cheated on Matt I wondered if I would be called a slut. I also wondered if that meant I would always cheat. I didn't want to be looked at as the slutty woman who couldn't keep her legs closed.

I lifted my leg off of her and she stood up. As soon as she opened her mouth to insult me further I punched her in it. She wasn't expecting it so she went down. I followed her down and continued to hit her. I was in a blind rage. I don't know how many times I hit her or how many times she hit me, but the next thing I did recall was being held back by Johnny.

I looked over and saw that she was being held back by Mike. Sadly they must have stepped in fast because there wasn't much damage to her face. That just made me angrier so I went to hit her again but Johnny stopped me mid lunge and threw me over his shoulder and took me into the bathroom. He dumped me down on the toilet seat and just stood there looking at me. It was freaking me out. Wasn't he supposed to ask what happened?

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"No."

"Why not? I don't even know why you guys broke us up anyway. Aren't guys supposed to like cat fights?"

"I like them just as much as any other guy, but that wasn't a cat fight. You guys were serious."

"Yeah I was serious that little bi— " He cut me off before I could finish.

"I don't want to hear it. You're going to talk to her not me."

"Whatever." I didn't want to talk to her.

After about thirty or forty minutes I guess I was deemed calm because he opened the door and lead me out of the room. Melina and Mike were sitting on the bed silently watching something on tv. The tv was turned off when we stepped back into the room and Johnny told me to stay by the door. I felt like we were little kids and I had just came out of time out. Mike met him in the middle of the room and they talked quietly and then Mike left.

"Now to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to try an be fair here. Each of you will get a chance to speak, but because you had the upper hand when we pulled you guys apart Mickie, I think it's only fair to let Melina talk first." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I was just telling her what I though of her recent slut behavior, when she just attacked me." I felt another wave of anger wash over me but I controlled it this time.

"What slut behavior is this?"

"She's fucking Matt again." I laughed. Was she serious?

"Am I really? I can't believe this. I can't believe you. I would ask you who told you that but that doesn't matter. You believe it without even coming to me and asking me the truth. I though we were close."

"Oh don't try and get my sympathy. I already know the truth. It's a shame really because Chris is a good guy too. But that doesn't matter does it. Because you have so many wonderful choices right here. I bet you're doing Johnny too. Wait I know you're doing him. Did you ask me about that? Nope you just went along and screwed him like you didn't know we had been together for four years. Were we friends then? No we weren't because all you could see was my Johnny. You guys deserve each other.

"You think the whole world revolves around each other. Like there aren't other people out there who get hurt when you do stupid things. Do you ever think about them? About how I loved you John. Then you just dumped me like I was nothing and went after her instead. And now when I just begin to get over it and start seeing Matt you do this. I like him. I actually like him a lot and you're going around screwing him! But guess what you'll see one day. It's all going to come back on you guys and you won't even have each other to help deal with it." She then took a deep breath and stormed out of the room.

I just stood there trying not to be shocked. Melina was dating Matt? That was not something I had seen coming. But people were going around saying that Matt and I were sleeping with each other again? That was even worse. I didn't even know anyone knew we had went to lunch together.

"She's really lost it now." Johnny said as he walked back over to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great." I faked a smile but I know it came out as more of a grimace.

"Don't let her get to you. She's crazy. Mike told me she's freaking out because no one wants to go out with her because she's crazy." I gave him a blank look. "No seriously she's been hanging around the locker rooms and everything asking people out and everything. I think she may have even asked Beth." I tried hard not to laugh because this was a serious matter. But I ended up laughing because I knew if I didn't I would be crying. But John saw right threw it and stepped forward to envelop me in a hug. "Really Mick don't let it get to you. She's just gotten her facts all messed up and she just said that stuff in the heat of the moment. I should know I've had my fair share of arguments with her. She'll be apologizing soon."

I didn't even know if I wanted her apology. I thought we were supposed to be friends. She said some pretty hurtful things. Even if they were heat of the moment she had to have been thinking them for her to say it. It was because of things like this that I'd rather keep to myself.

* * *

Three days later I was in my room just sitting there. I hadn't spoken to Melina since the fight and I hadn't spoken to Chris either. He hadn't called me and when I called him there was no answer. I was trying to stay positive with everything but things weren't looking so well. Melina went running to Vince saying I assaulted her for no reason. I swear if I wasn't being persecuted for fighting I would have kicked her ass again.

_Yesterday _

"_Now Mickie it seems that Melina is saying you attacked her while she was speaking to you." We were in Vince's office and he and Stephanie were there looking at me with disappointed looks. Melina sat in a chair some feet away from me pouring out fake tears and sporting some brusing on her face I wish I caused but knew it was probably make-up. I seriously wanted to hit her again and this time kill her. She made me sick. Her acting was poor and I could see right through it. "Now before we go on and decide what we're going to do here we want both accounts of what happened. Since you came to us with this Melina, you go first." _

_She did a whole act of sniffling and wiping some fake tears before she started. "You see Mickie and I were close friends so I thought it was okay to go to her and talk about some of the things I had been hearing from some of the other superstars. They were saying some really horrible things so I just wanted to warn her and help her to set things straight. I went to her room and we started talking and before I knew it she had me on the ground with her foot on my neck and I couldn't breathe." She paused here to wipe her eyes and act distraught. _

" _When she finally let me back up before I could even say a word she just attacked me. She started punching me and I didn't even try to defend myself because I was so shocked. That's why she isn't even bruised. She did all the damage to me. Even after John and Mike came in and pulled her off of me she still lunged at me and tried for another round."_

"_Is this true John?" I had forgotten he had been brought in as a witness. He looked torn. He knew what would happen if he lied, but he also knew what could happen if things did turn out to be my fault. He gave me a sideways glance and I just gave a noncommittal shrug. He shouldn't have to lie for me. I was a big girl and could deal with the consequences of my actions._

"_Sir, I only came in after the fight was already in motion but yes Mickie did take a lunge at her after I had pulled them apart." The looks on their faces said it all. _

"_Is there anything you would like to add to this Mickie?" Yeah there was a whole lot I wanted to add. I also wanted to say to hell with it and walk out. I didn't need the third degree questioning. I didn't need their looks of disappointment or their biased conclusions. I didn't need the looks other stars were giving me or the crap I was taking from them. They took what happened with Melina and what happened with the other divas as a sign that Mickie couldn't control her temper. And maybe I couldn't, but I didn't need their comments or their looks. If I didn't love the job so much, I would have quit. _

"_Well I never invited Melina in, she barged in my room without my permission going on and on about how I was a slut. She didn't listen to me and she wouldn't stop yelling at me. I had no clue about what she was going on about so I tried to shut her up and make her listen to me so I knocked her down. I didn't even put my foot close to her neck." _

"_But it is clear that you hit her first." _

"_Sir, if I may add, Melina went on a rant before she left the room. She went on about Mickie and Matt so I think it's clear that she might have been jealous for some reason or another." I gave Johnny a small smile. He saw the way things were going and was trying to sway them in the other direction. _

"_I see that also, but I'm afraid that Mickie did hit Melina first for that she will have to give her a two week suspension. I also see that there is some tension between the two of you. I don't know why it's there and frankly, I don't care. What I do know that if it's not worked out in the two weeks then there might be a change in shows for one of you or maybe even a release if this gets worse." _

So I was in my room. My actual room back in Virginia. It was nice to be home but not under the circumstances I was there for. My first suspension. It didn't feel right. It wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be suspended. She was the one who should have been suspended barging in my room like that. She had no reason to be there and deserved what she got.

Johnny was just as pissed as I was with how things turned out and wanted to leave with me but I convinced him I still had a job so he should keep his. It was harder dealing with it without anyone else to talk to. It was weird that Chris wasn't answering his phone and not calling me. He was usually my voice of reason and would help me to see the bright side of situations. I had no one but Johnny.

It didn't help that Matt was going around adding fuel to the flames. He didn't admit to sleeping with me after lunch, but he didn't deny it either. I think it was a way for him to get a little revenge out on me, but it was childish and high school behavior. I had abandoned my phone somewhere because of the texts asking if I had slept with Matt or not. It was hard to believe these people were not in high school anymore.

The doorbell rang and I was prepared not to answer it. I was probably someone stupid, but I went to get it anyway because something told me that it might have been Johnny. I answered it and it wasn't Johnny at all.

"Are were still together or are we over?" It was Chris. I was shocked and had no idea what to do. I stood there looking like an idiot until the spell wore off and I jumped him. I had never been so happy to see someone in my life. "So I'll take that as still together." He said as he caught me and walked into the house dragging his stuff behind him.

"What are you even talking about?" He put me down and looked me over.

"You haven't been answering my calls."

"You haven't been answering mine either and you haven't even been calling me."

" I have called you thousands of times. But someone stole my phone and then Vanessa's stupid bird got out and electrocuted himself in the power lines so yeah that's why you haven't been able to get in touch with me. Sounds outrageous but it's the truth. It was funny and sad. Thankfully she had just got the stupid thing so she wasn't too sad."

"Oh, well then how you'd know I was home?"

"Johnny called her and told her what happened. So here I am." He said as he opened his arm up for another opportunity for me to jump him.

"Yeah and thank you for that." I wrapped myself back around him and began reacquainting myself with his mouth. It had been too long since I saw him and had been with him like this. But before I could really show my gratitude he pulled away.

"Wait before we begin to make up for lost time, what the hell are all these rumors about Matt? I mean I though I wiped him out of the picture long ago." He looked at me but unlike Melina he wasn't accusing me. He knew everything was a lie and just wanted to know how it all began.

"Oh please. He's way out of the picture. We had lunch three days ago and everyone took it as us sleeping together again."

"Wow." Now that it was out of the way I went back to his mouth. But again like before he pulled back. "Hold on one more thing. What is all this about you being a boxer now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Melina deserved it. She started trash talking me and even went as far as to call me a slut. The bitch deserved it. Hell she deserved more honestly."

"If you say so baby."

"Good because I say so. Now less talking and more kissing." Needless to say that was the end of that conversation and any other conversation for a good six hours.


	7. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

It didn't take long to get used to having Chris around again. But now it was even better because there was very limited interruption. I had him all to myself. It made me realize how much I really was missing him when he wasn't there. Currently we were curled up on the couch watching tv. Or half watching it at least.

"Now seriously what happened?"

"Were you not paying attention? Carly still wants to have her baby even though it might kill her, Michael finally woke up from his coma, but now he can't stand Carly and loves Claudia even though she's his mother's worst enemy and the reason he was in a coma. Then to top it off Robin's acting crazy about baby Emma, Claudia's baby might be Rick's which is nasty because that means it's the second woman they've both done because Alexis was the first. Which brings up Christina who three months ago was five now she's like fifteen and being really nasty and rude. Ethan and Rebecca should be ashamed of themselves, and poor Nikolas for being teased like he is, the bitch just wants him money." I knew he wasn't concerned about knowing the latest happenings in Port Charles, but I didn't want to talk about what I was sure he did.

"Mickie... you know that's not what I meant." He was staring at me with a look that can only be described as one used to scold kids.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I turned away from the embrace we were in and stood up. I needed to do something.

"You can't keep avoiding talking about it." He also got up from the couch and began following me. I don't know where I was going but anywhere away from him was seeming good at the moment.

"I'm not avoiding it. I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's bothering you. I just want to know what happened." By now we had made it all around the house so I decided to head outside and get some fresh air.

"It's not bothering me. I'm fine. I'm happy. You're here and I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. So can we just, enjoy our time together?" Okay so maybe I was lying a little. I did miss him, but I was avoiding his questions. I honestly didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about it. I had just lost my best friend over something stupid. It hurt to think that I trusted her and she would jump to conclusions like that. It sucked, so I didn't want to think or talk about it.

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about it then fine we won't." He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. I leant back into his embrace happy that it was over.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in there?" I heard Chris yell from the living room. I was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat because I was hungry. I don't know how, but Chris always managed to stuff up at breakfast, eat a small lunch and pig out again at dinner. I couldn't do that. I needed three normal sized meals. Not two enormous ones and a small one. The only problem was that being away from your house for sometimes weeks meant that there wasn't much in the fridge that was slightly edible. So my search for a proper meal was quickly becoming a manhunt.

"I'm cooking."

"Are you really?" There was surprise in his voice. I should have been mad at him, but I wasn't. Because I didn't cook often. I hardly cooked at all. It wasn't something I was best at. "Care to share your meal?" I looked down at my 'meal'. It consisted of an instant cup of noodles and two Hot Pockets. I knew Chris would rip into me about how it wasn't good for me and I should be more worried about the foods I ate. There was no way that I wanted to hear his lecture, I was hungry and I knew he was going to throw it away, or stare at me disapprovingly as I at. But before I could even think about running to a safe part of the house to eat Chris was there. "Mickie you've got to be kidding me. You call this food?"

"Chris...." I whined as he did as I predicted and threw my good food away.

"Come on." He grabbed me, grabbed my keys and we were out the door. "I'm going to show you what real food was."

* * *

When he said he was going to show me what 'real food' was I wasn't too upset because I thought that meant we were going to go out and get something to eat but it didn't. It meant he was going to go to the supermarket to get food so he could cook for me. Sounds sweet, but I was hungry at the moment and from the looks of things I wasn't getting lunch. I was getting dinner instead. I had been in the store with him, but he told me go sit in the car after I kept putting 'unhealthy foods' in the cart. Instead of doing what he said like some scolded puppy I just went off and did some shopping of my own that he didn't have to worry about.

When we go back to the house he immediately began cooking and I was shunned out of the kitchen. I was vegging out on the couch waiting to eat when my phone rang. I grabbed it without looking and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You don't sound too excited for someone whose off of work for two weeks."

"Johnny!"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm. It's nice to know the head of the fan club is still very much a fan."

"Oh shut up. I haven't talked to you in forever. How are things going?"

"They're going. Nothing much has changed. What about you? I know you've got to be angry with how Melina pulled everything off."

"I was angry. But now I'm just.... I don't know. She was my only other close friends besides you. I mean I thought of her as like a sister. And then for her to just come at me like that. I don't know where all of that came from. I don't want Matt. I didn't even know they were dating. Then the whole thing about you. She called you 'her Johnny'. I mean she never said anything to me before. I thought she was fine about us fooling around but I guess she isn't."

"No one knew about her and Matt because they're not even serious. He just went out with her a couple of times and she took it as them being together. I think it's just her anger that I broke up with her and went after you, and Matt still wanted you too. She's jealous of you."

"Whatever. I just wish she wouldn't have done what she did. It's going to be weird not having her as a friend now. But oh well. What about you? Is there a new woman in you're life? Any new entrances to the VIP section of club Johnny?" We both laughed. It felt good to talk to him again. There was a reason he was my best friend. He always knew what to say to make me smile.

"Wait now that I think about it, I have been feeling a little down. Club Johnny isn't jumping like it used to be."

"That sucks, Club Johnny used to be the best spot in town."

" I know right, the VIP room is especially bare. But I think I know what can get it back on the map again."

"What's that?"

"Some of that phone sex you mentioned before. It would be a new experience for Johnny, so it could put him in the right state of mind to get club Johnny going again." I just laughed. "Come on, I mean you already know what the VIP room's like, help me spruce the place back up."

"John shut up, I'm not having phone sex with you. Call someone who does it for a living."

"How do I know if they're hot? They could be ugly, or even a man." The rest of the conversation was spend talking about the possibilities of phone sex operators. When I finally got off of the phone with him I was in a much better mood than before. I got up off of the couch because I was still hungry, but I froze when I walked through the kitchen door way.

Chris was sitting at the table. There were two plates set with food and there was even wine and candles and from the way the wax was dripping off of the sides, he had been sitting there for a while. I hadn't even been on the phone with John for that long. I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that we had been on the phone for four hours. It didn't seem like that long.

I slowly walked over and took the seat across from him. I knew the food was cold, but I began to eat it anyway. "Yum. This is good."

"Not as good as your conversation with your best friend though." He had his impassive face on. It hid his emotions well so I couldn't tell if he was just annoyed or seriously angry.

"Chris..."

"Oh no I get it. He's your best friend. That's fine. But four hours, while I'm here? I'm right here, did you forget?" His arms were folded across his chest. It seemed seriously angry was winning.

"No I didn't forget. I'm sorry Chris it's just I hadn't spoken to him since I left and I didn't notice the time."

"But phone sex? What are you talking about phone sex for?"

"It was just a joke and why the hell are you eavesdropping in on my conversations anyway?"

"Yeah one I wouldn't get because it's an inside joke right? I wasn't even eavesdropping you were so damn loud I heard you in here." His hostility caught me off guard. I was used to him getting upset and slightly jealous whenever something about John came up. I believed it was because of that fact that I had cheated on Matt with John and Chris was just a little afraid I might do it again. That and he was uncomfortable with John being my best friend because he was male, and we had been together sexually numerous times. But for some reason this anger seemed to stem deeper than it did usually. There was something he wasn't telling me about. His anger wasn't from the phone sex.

"There's something else."

"What?"

"It's not the phone sex. So what is it? I talk to Johnny all of the time. What made you so mad about this particular time?"

"Nothing I'm just a little annoyed that you were on the phone with him for so long."

"You're lying." He sighed.

"You told him." He had his head in his hands and he was talking to the table not me, but I knew even if he had been talking to me I still wouldn't have knew what he was talking about. "I've all but begged you to talk about what happened with Melina and how you felt about it, but you've always ignored me. But he asks once and you spill it all. You told him and you didn't even tell me." I hadn't even noticed. Things just spilt out of my mouth when I talked to John. Even when I couldn't see him, I was still comforted by him and talking to him came easy. He was like my personal shrink.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say I mean I didn't do it on purpose but I mean he knows Melina, he's like my shrink I guess."

"Yeah well whatever. I'm going to sleep." He got up and left the kitchen and I was left alone. I ate in silence and cleaned up the dishes.

When I went into my bedroom I didn't expect to see him in my bed sleep. I thought he would opt for the guest room or something. I shrugged and got into the bed. Almost as soon as I got in I felt Chris' arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a dick."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I didn't want to go through it again. I would rather we just left it how it was.

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you." He placed a small kiss on my neck just below my ear and proceeded to fall asleep. I knew things weren't solved. But I didn't care, I didn't want to argue. I always felt like the villain when it came to our arguments. He would always apologize, but it always felt like they were my fault, so for once I just wanted to leave it alone.

* * *

Chris only stayed for one more day after that and the mood around was one of apprehension. We didn't know what to say to each other so the day was spent just lounging around. When he left I was sad, but I was more worried about what was going to happen when I went back to work the following day.

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?" I was walking around the arena with John. He had an unusual pep in his step and I liked to believe it was because I was back.

"Well word got out about what happened."

"Now not only am I a slut, but I'm a violent slut."

"At least you're my violent slut." He gave me a wide happy smile and I slapped him on his arm. "I love the pain. Harder baby." I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Stop before someone thinks I'm doing you too."

"No one's thinking that. They already know it." I looked over and saw Melina standing across the hall with Dave at her side. I just raised my eyebrows, looked over at Johnny, and kept walking.

"She moves on quickly"

"I told you she was desperate. I didn't know she was that desperate though. To go back to Dave? I don't get it. She broke up with him for a reason."

"What do you mean?" I knew she broke up with him but I never knew why. She didn't talk about it so I just didn't ask about it.

"Their relationship was just destructive. They seem to mesh well, but when the get together it's bad for both of them. It's like they tear each other down. It's really bad."

"Well I think they'll go perfectly together now." John just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. They seemed like a match made in heaven to me.

* * *

**AN:**_ So this is the first chapter whose title is not a line from the song. But I love Michael too much and the song fits in perfectly with the chapter. But yeah it took forever but the chapter is out and I surprisingly like it. But it only got out because the thought of writting a Dave and Melina stoy is killing me. It's all I've thought about for a while. I mean their 'destructive' relationship is fascinating I don't know. Maybe when I finish which ever one of my stories gets done first I can let that one out of me. But if it intrests you just let me know and maybe it'll be out before then. _


End file.
